The Forest Child
by jasmineu2000
Summary: Ever since Misaki's family died in a car crash he has been raised in the forest by a mysterious person who he thinks is god. What happens when a stranger called Usami Akihiko tries to convince Misaki to leave Kami-sama and everything he's ever known to go with him?
1. Chapter 1

I cried as I climbed out of the car holding my heavily bleeding arm. Daddy should have been more careful, he told me earlier that he had to be careful driving because people kept crashing there. I looked back in the car but Mommy, Daddy, and Nii-can were sleeping. They were covered in blood and looked like they were hurt. The sight made me want to throw up, but I had to be strong for my family, I had to get help for them. I pushed through the forest surrounding me, panting as I broke out into a run. I winced when the bushes and fallen branches scraped my exposed skin until I was too numb to feel it. I ran faster, panic rising and becoming even more lost. I fell to my knees, my arm painfully throbbing reminding me that it was still bleeding. I gasped for breath and it felt like I couldn't get enough air.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke I was lying in soft dirt and my arm was covered in bandages. I started to get up but sharp pain shot through me. Then something happened that I would never believe if it didn't happen again and again afterwards, I heard a voice.

"Don't get up, you're still hurt." it told me gently.

I looked around me searching the woods for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

It seemed like the voice was smiling as it said "Nowhere Misaki, I'm just here for you."

"For me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm here to help you." the voice said.

"Can you help my family?" I asked.

"No," it said sadly " I can't help them anymore, but for them I will do everything to take care of you."

"Can I go see them?" I asked desperate tears forming in my eyes.

"No, not right now. Now you need to rest." it insisted.

"Okay." I sniffed lying down and using my good arm as a pillow until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. It was morning and for the first time I wondered how long it had been since the car crash. It could have been just one day or it could have been two, I really didn't know. I kept thinking about my parents and Nii-chan, I wanted to see them so badly. I was told I couldn't because I was hurt, but I felt a lot better now I should be able to go. I got up and slowly started walking away. I didn't hear the voice telling me to stop so I kept walking, somehow knowing where to go.

Finally I saw our upside-down car, except my family was gone and it was surrounded by a lot of strangers. As I watched them I thought about asking them where my family was. Then the voice that I was beginning to think was a dream spoke.

"Don't let them see you." it warned me.

"Why not?" I whispered so that no one would hear me.

"Those people will take you away from me." it said.

"But they'll take me to my parent." I said.

"No they won't, they can't bring you to your parents anymore." the voice was low and quiet like it was trying to keep from crying.

"Wh-Why not?" I asked suddenly worried.

"They're not here anymore." it said flatly.

I didn't know why but a tear fell down my cheek when he told me that.

I started walking away with tears still rolling down my face. I wasn't going the way I had come from but I let my feet take me where they wanted. As I continued walking I noticed that the forest was thinning out and soon I stepped into an open field.

There were only a few trees and a small pond in the clearing so I could look up and see the clear blue sky above me. I sat down in the cool grass, my legs tired from walking all day, and stared into the cloudless blue.

"You should eat the voice told me and made me notice that I was in fact hungry.

"Eat what?" I asked confused.

A strong wind swept across my face and I heard a thumping sound. I sat up looking in the direction of the noise and saw several apples lying on the ground. I went over and picked up an apple admiring the red shine.

"Are you god?" I asked biting into the apple.

"Why do you ask?" the voice asked.

"Because you can do all of these amazing things," I said "god can do stuff like help me find apples and talk to me in my head."

"No, I'm not god." the voice said.

"Can I still call you Kami-sama?" I asked.

"If you want to." it said.

"Thank you Kami-sama!" I said happily.


	2. Hiatus Over?

Hey I realize that I haven't posted anything for months and I'm sorry.

My computer broke and it's still not fixed, my grades are kind of low so there was awhile when I couldn't use electronics at all. Now I'm kind of depressed because my boyfriend just is moved away and I haven't really felt or even had time to write recently.

Basically I'm sorry for the hiatus and it's probably going to continue for awhile.

I have a little written for my stories and I'll try to start writing again and finish them. I do have a full chapter for My Protector and two or three completed chapters for The Forest Child. Those are on paper though so I probably won't have them all typed up and posted until next weekend.

I do not have any chapters for Why Do I Love You. This is the fanfic that I haven't updated for the longest time and I want to get back to writing it. I like this story and I do have plans for but right now I'm stuck with it and would appreciate some ideas. I just need ideas for something that might happen because of what Misaki just learned but would not upset his and Usagi-san's daily lives too much at that time. I would also like to have Hiroki be more involved with them for the moment. I would love some help with this.

Again sorry. I'll try to get the new chapters up and I'll try to finally get off of hiatus. Thanks for reading my fanfics, sorry, love you all, and bye!


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later

I woke up to the rustling of leaves and Kami-sama shouting in my head.

"Someone's coming!" he said panicing. He knew it was impossibe to hide before I was seen.

I stood up slowly, sleep my vision and making the morning light smear. When my vision cleared I saw a tall man with silvery hair and violet eyes standng on the edge of the forest staring at me.

"Who are you?" I asked without thinking.

"The better question is why why you're sleeping outside." he said.

"W-Well, I was just lying down and I guess I-I fell asleep." I lied nervously.

After a moment the man spoke again "You know, you're a terrible liar."

"W-What!?" I asked.

"Its 10 in the morning, I doubt you're tired." he said.

"Uh, I-I…" I stuttered trying to think of an excuse.

I looked up when I felt a large hand on top of my head. The man was in front of me smiling at me reassuringly.

"Please tell me why you're sleeping out here. " he said gently.

I looked up into his eyes, hypnotized by the emotions behind the already amazing color. I looked away and nodded slightly, not wanting to tear my gaze away from his face but not feeling comfortable staring any longer.

The man looked at me expectantly and the words came tumbling out of my mouth before Kami-Sama could stop me. "I-I live out here, I have for years. My family died in a car crash when I was 8 and I've been living out here ever since. I'm really fine though. I didn't really know how to do much at first, but Kami-sama always takes care of me. "

"Kami-sama? You've been living out here by yourself just hoping things will turn out alright?"

"Ah, no, Kami-sama's not God. He says that he's not but I call him that because he's like God to me. He's taken care of me since I was little, he always told me what to do when I didn't know. I'll always be grateful to him for that. "I said smiling affectionately at the mention of the person I was closest with.

"That's nice of him. " the man said after a moment.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Misaki." I told him.

"Misaki, even if someone is taking care of you I don't think it's good for you to be living out here."

"No!" I yelled at him " I'm not leaving, not ever. This is why Kami-sama doesn't want me to talk to people, because he knows they'll try to take me away from him. I won't go!"

"Misaki." the man said grabbing my arms and trying to calm me down.

I didn't want to leave and go with some stranger. I didn't want to leave Kami-sama. If I didn't have Kami-sama then who would take care of me? He's the only one who loves me, he's all I have left, the only family I have left.

"I won't go with you!" I screamed at him again.

"Okay Misaki just calm down. You don't have to go anywhere." he said.

"I don't want to leave." I said more to myself.

"I really wish you would but you don't have to." the man sighed.

I could feel the hot tears burning in my eyes but I couldn't care less.

"T-Thank you." I said whipping my eyes.

"You don't have to cry." he said patting my head gently "I'll make sure you'll be alright, I'll come see you again."

"What!?" I asked as he started walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled when he didn't stop "you never told me who you are."

The man turned around and smiled at me "My name is Usami Akihiko, but I hope to be someone who is very close to you."

Then he disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

The next day

"Misaki are you here?" I heard Akihiko-san say and popped out from behind a tree.

When he saw me Akihiko's face relaxed a little from a worried expression.

"Are you doing alright? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, why would I need something?" I asked confused.

"No reason. Ah, I brought lunch." he said holding up a paper bag.

I stared at the bag in awe for a moment, remembering times in my childhood when my own family got food in similar paper bags. I nodded and gave a small 'thank you' pushing the memories away.

Akihiko sat down and patted the spot next to him telling me to sit with him. He silently gave me something wrapped in tinfoil, smiling gently before patting my head. I blushed slightly not being used to anyone touching me.

"Misaki" Akihiko said "Why did you stay in the forest instead of trying to find help? You were just a kid I'm sure someone would have helped you."

I hugged my knees to my chest as unwanted memories from the day I lost my family assaulted me. I didn't think about it very often anymore but Akihiko's questions didn't really give me a choice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Akihiko said noticing my current state.

"I'm fine. I just don't like to remember that day." I told him.

"I understand. I apologize for asking about a sensitive subject." he said.

"I stayed because I had no where else to go."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My family died, there's no where left for me." I said sadly bowing my head.

I looked up when I felt Akihiko's arm gently pull me towards him in an embrace and I couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of another person after so long.

"Um what..." I trailed off meeting Akihiko's intense gaze.

"No matter what there will always be a place for you. I would take you with me if I could and I know that every single person you ever meet will love you. So don't feel unwanted or unloved." he said, his words somehow soft and stern at the same time.

I stared at him wide-eyed, his sweet words making me tear up. When he started to let me go I squirmed into his lap and grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep it around me.

"C-Can you hold me a little longer?" I asked him pleadingly.

He smiled and put his other arm around me. "Sure." he said.

I closed my eyes feeling the warm sunlight on my skin and yawned contentedly.

"Thank you Akihiko." I said before dozing off.


End file.
